FairyTail The tail of Hisame
by awesomeness.cant.be.helped
Summary: Arashi is a frail but strong girl though not the brightest person you'll meet but when her brother is missing she has to find him. She does some research and finds that her brother is at the Fairytail guild the same guild Salamander goes to who she believes to be her old friend Igneel. But when she joins the guild she finds she had not one, but two brothers at the guild.


**This is the first chapter of Fairytail /The tail of Hisame/ and I don't you but I'm pumped! I must say that this took me about a day or two to finish, but I mean like the full 24 hours nonstop sorta thing, so do believe that this chapter will be long but I made an exception because you know '1****st**** chapter' so I said "Hey, let's just go all out!" and….this is the result. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I can't wait to hear your feedback so please review! Also, I do not own anything only my OC. Please enjoy the story and I remember I don't own Fairytail! **

Chapter 1: Are you my brother?

In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold at every market place. To most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. But for some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice, these are the wizards bonded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune, many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that sores high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future, its name is Fairytail.

"Ugh." I grunted, flipping the map ounce more. "I can't seem to tell the bottom from the top on this thing." I sighed looking up from the map to try and guess my location, though after looking vigorously for something like….I don't know, a land mark? I ultimately failed. I exhaled a long deranged sigh then folding up my map and placing it in my back pocket. "Well, then its settled," I hummed bending over a bit and wiping my hands on my black shorts. "Yes it certainly is," I nodded to myself. I took in a deep breath then raised my head smiling at the sky. "Looks like I'm lost world."

* * *

**Train Attendant's POV**

I noticed a slight disturbance with the flow of passengers towards the front of the train. _What's this all about?_ I groaned. I walked to the front of the train and noticed a little blue cat and a man with a gigantic camping bag on his back passed out in the floor. "Um, excuse me sir?" I sputtered a bit at loss for words. Just then the cat screamed to the man on the floor. "Natsu, we made it to Hargeon!" The cat then began poking the guy on the floor with his paw. "Come on, get up already!" The cat urged, which didn't too much seem to be working. "Um, is he alright?" I asked, sweat dropping. The cat turned to me and reassured me the guy on the floor was okay _although I didn't very much believe him._ He explained that his friend always got like this when he traveled. Just then the guy on the floor actually spoke. "Never," He said, looking a bit too serious. "I'm never riding a stupid train again." He then made a face that said move-out-of-the-way-if-you-know-what's-good-for-yah! And believe me…I did! The cat then walked to the door and looked outside. "If our information's correct then we should find that Salamander guy somewhere in this town. Let's go!" The cat turned to his left and his friend was standing in the window, and I'm like _Whoa, how'd that guy stand up?! _The guy looked like he was still about to hurl, and I felt like I was still standing in the splash zone. "Alright, just give me a second would yah?" At that moment the trains whistle blew and the blue cat stepped outside. He turned around but it was too late, the train had already started moving. The guy at the window started screaming and all I could do was watch as the blue cat realized what had happened. "Uh oh, there he goes." I just starred at the cat like, what the heck that's your best friend and 'uh oh' is all you can say? But then it really hit me….Wait you're a cat, you're not supposed to say anything! I then sighed and watched the pink haired kid as the train raced down the track and then I sighed to myself, _this is going to be a long ride._

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"What," I yelled at the man in the shop. "You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?!" I starred at the man intensely waiting for an answer. "I'm afraid so," He began, I sighed and slightly lost interest. He explained to me how the people around here are quote 'more fishing' folk than they are 'magic folk'. He says he reckons more people in town don't even know how to actually use magic; apparently he only built that shop to sell to the wizards that happened to be passing through. I turned to the side and sighed. "Oh man and I had come out all this way just for nothing." I hung my head a bit, the man then attempted to soothe me with different items. He firstly showed me colors magic, too bad I already had one of those. "What I really want is some powerful gate keys." I told the man, who had gone to color crazy to hear my words. But then I saw something that really caught my eye. "Oh wow, I found a little doggy!" He then jumped back into the conversation looking at me with a bit of disappointment. "Miss that one's not very powerful." I blushed a bit. "I know but I really want it," I then scooted to his side and put on the cutest smile I could. "So how much?" I asked sweetly. "20 thousand jewel." He smiled. _ Wait…what?_ "I'm sorry," I apologized I must have miss heard that. "But how much was that again?" I asked and of course he repeated. "20 thousand jewel." We both just kind of stood there in silence for a second and I could have sworn I heard a few coins drop in the background. I then sweat dropped,_ I didn't want to do this old man, but you leave me no choice! _ I then hopped onto of the counter and unzipped my shirt slightly, my aura changing to a sparkly light pink and yellow. "Oh come on, how much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal." I asked giving him one of my top quality Lucy winks.

**oOo**

"Ugh," I was storming down the street of the town. "I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewel, stubborn old geezer must be blind!" Tick marks began forming around my head. "I mean that trick usually works, so much for my feminine wiles!" Suddenly, I could hear the loud cheers of girls nearby, I turned my head towards the direction the sound was in. _I wonder what's going on…_ A few girls then rushed past me screaming something about Salamander. "Salamander," But then suddenly I realized just who they were talking about. "Salamander, as in the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores?" I then turned my attention to the mob of girls running to his side. "He's in this dead end town?"

* * *

**Arashi's POV**

"I've been walking for quite a while now." I looked around to see if I could get some help on where I was. "Excuse me miss-" But she walked away quickly. "Um, sir could you please-"But he turned in the other direction and walked away. I saw a woman with her child standing at a booth. "Mam would you mind-"Though she ran away hurriedly. _If you guys don't wanna talk, you could just say it!_ I thought to myself. _And wait a second…_ "Hey woman you forgot your kid!" I walked over to the kid who was on the brink of tears; he sniffed and looked up to me. "Is my mommy coming back?" He asked me. I looked down the street but all I could see was a cloud of smoke and debrief, I looked back to the kid who was about to have a serious break down. I put one hand on the kid's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Your mom is gone, and probably never coming back." The kid then started crying, and burst into tears, I then stood up and walked away. But then I came back and patted him on the back. "But that's what dads are for right?" I guess he didn't agree because he burst into more tears and cried even harder. I sighed, and then walked away again but this time I didn't plan on coming back. I finally stopped running when I came to a bridge. I could hear the cries of a thousand fangirls _and I promise it wasn't pretty. _"What's that all about?" Through all of the cries I managed to catch the name Salamander. _Salamander so he is here, that must mean I made it to Hargeon. _I then made my way towards the crowd of screaming girls. _Maybe one of them knows where he is…._I then considered that fact. …._Or at least what's going on. _I began trying to ask the girls around me what was going on, but they were all just starring wide eyed at something in the distance. "Excuse me; do any of you know what's going on?" I asked and still got no answer, a then went beside one girl and tried asking her personally. "Miss, do you know what's going on?" She just starred off into space; I raised an eyebrow and waved my hand in front of her face. "Um….hello?" I then gave up and slid past her, everyone was relatively easy to get through since they were all frozen there. I finally broke free into the circle.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Man, I wound up riding the train twice." Happy and I were walking along the streets of Hargeon and I had finally gotten off that stupid train. "You gotta get over that motion sickness." Happy said. "Now I'm so hungry I could eat my hands." I groaned. "Too bad we don't have any money for food." Happy said. "Hey Happy, this Salamander guy we're looking for has gotta be Igneel right?" I asked a bit concerned. Happy looked up to me. "Aye, It has to be because the only fire dragon I ever heard of 'is' Igneel." He said easing my concern, "That's true." Just up ahead I could spot a large crowd of people, all of which screaming Salamanders name. Happy and I looked at each other with similar smiles on our faces. "Salamander?!" We said simultaneously, Happy and I started running towards the crowd. "Speak of the devil; we're in luck to day Happy!" Happy jumped in front of my face. "Aye!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_Why is my heart beating so fast? What's gotten into me all of a sudden? _"You ladies are all so sweet!" His gaze then shifted in my general direction. _He looked at me! Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is beating out of control?! _ My body started moving on its own, advancing further to his side. _Could it be, am I in love? Is he the one?! _Just as I was lost in my train of thought a strange pink haired boy ripped through the crowd and to the left of him a black haired girl also broke through crowd, both of them screaming "Igneel it's me!" That brief interruption made me finally snap out of it. The two people starred at the man blankly, "Who the heck are you?" Salamander jumped "Gah! Who am I?!" He asked offended by the comment. "I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me before." The man smirked, but then almost died when he realized the pink haired one was gone. "Hey wait a minute!" The man called out to the pink haired guy. Just as the pink haired guy began to walk away he was suddenly swept off his feet by a bunch of Salamander crazed girls, in the end he was ultimately K.O'd and forced to surrender. While the other girl who walked in beside him was still frozen, staring blankly at the Salamander guy. She then put her hand to her chin, "Is this really Salamander?" Girls quickly surrounded her, "Of course he is!" One of them answered, "He's one of the most powerful Mage's of all time!" Another agreed, "In fact, you should be praising him, fall down to your knees!" The black haired girl looked confused and a bit hurt, she looked at the other girls around her and it almost seemed like she was being bullied by them. I decided to go and help her out, and rushed over to her side. I pushed her behind me to protect her best I could. "Hey, stop it! Leave her alone, she was only speaking her mind." But then the dark haired girl stared blankly at the others, she then shook her head disapproving my accusation and continued thinking. "Nope, that's not it." _What?! Don't tell them that! _The girls around her were just about to pounce on her as they did Natsu but then Salamander called them all off. "Now now my lovelies let them go." He said, flattering himself. "I'm sure the two didn't mean anything malicious by it." The girls all turned to him and worshiped him as though he'd granted us some type of royal pardon. I glared at him, my eyebrows twitching a bit. "Here's my autograph kid, now you can show it to all your friends." Salamander signed the autograph and handed it to the dark haired girl who pushed it towards the pink haired guy. "Nu eh, you can have it." She said shoving it towards the pink haired guy who didn't appreciate it any more than she had. "No thanks." Salamander's fangirls went crazy again and ended up throwing the dark haired girl and pink haired guy into the slump. Salamander soon disappeared saying something about a soiree on his private yate and how we're all invited. I then walked over to the two who were on the ground. "What was that guy all about?" The girl said rubbing the back of her head. "Who was that guy?" The pink one asked. "I don't know," I said looking down at the three of them, "But he was a real creep!" They all turned their attention to me. I waved my hand to them. "Thank you for your help!"

**oOo**

"My names Lucy, it's nice to meet you." I said sweetly, the little cat nodded. "Aye." He replied as the man next to him devoured everything in sight. _Whoa! _"Natsu and Happy was it?" I asked trying to make the situation less awkward. "You're so nice." Natsu somehow managed to squeeze out between bites _more like mouth fulls…_ "You can slow down we're not in a hurry, and foods kinda flying everywhere." I looked to my side to see the girl I'd met earlier. _She seems to be thinking hard about something_. "Sorry, didn't quite catch your name." I said smiling kindly; she was as fascinated as I was with the way the two in front of us were eating. "Oh," She said a bit caught off guard. "My names Arashi," She said nudging a thumb toward herself. "It's nice to meet you too." She smiled back at me then went back to surveying the boys. Arashi was a bit different, especially compared to the other two, for one her hair was shorter than I would expect a girl to have and its color was pure black. Though besides that fact, her hair was also very spikey and slick in a way. Her eyes were a beautiful baby blue that was bright and colorful. Her skin tone was also a bit tan and it had a weird gleam to it that was hard to describe, her figure was a bit dainty, as though she were a fragile doll or something of the sort. But her clothes might be the real reason she stood out a bit, she wore black shorts with a high rise fit, and she also wore a vest of which she had a black shirt beneath, though the vest was a bit intriguing to say the least, it was buttoned all the way except for a bit of exposed chest which was covered by the shirt underneath and the vests color was a plain white all except for a single thorny vine that wrapped around the vest and up until the breast and vanished over the shoulder, she also had on socks that were both different length and color. On one leg she had a black knee high sock but on the other she wore a white thigh high sock that matched her vest with the thorny black vine design. Her shoes were normal though, just black shoes with a buckle on top. She then noticed me observing and her gaze turned to mine, I then jumped and realized I'd been spaced out thinking about her appearance; I averted my attention back to Natsu and Happy when suddenly a piece of the flying food landed in my hair I sighed thought back to earlier, _And thanks to all that money I saved at the geezers shop! _"Evidently that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people against their own will, but they've been banned for years no one even sells them anymore. He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it, what creep! I totally fell victim to his spell but I snapped out of it thanks to you guys all barging in when you did, I really can't thank you guys enough!" I looked to Natsu, Happy, and Arashi. "Yeah, no problem." Natsu said continuing to stuff his face. I then pointed to myself, "I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too!" I said smiling at the three of them, "You don't say." Natsu replied sounding uninterested, but still I continued. "Yeah I haven't joined a guild yet or anything but-"I paused, "I should probably explain huh? You see guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information and find work and things like that, unfortunately you're not considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild, but there are tons of them all over the world, and I heard it's really tough to get into the more popular ones and the guild I wanna get into us the most popular one there is! Oh yeah, they're the greatest and they're always featured in sorcerer weekly and if I could actually convince them to let me in I think I might just about die!" I looked over to the three of them and noticed two of them getting bored; the girl to my right was still hard into thought. I looked back to the boys. "I guess all this wizard talk sounds like a bunch of gibberish to you huh?" They stared back towards me blankly, "But I'm telling you, I'm definitely gonna join that guild someday and then I'm going to take all types of exciting jobs and make tons of money." I grinned, and Natsu stared back at me, "Oh, okay." He said, Happy joined in, "You talk a lot." He said "Agreed." Said Arashi from the side of her mouth, still lost in a trance. _When's that girl gonna get a grip?!_ I thought to myself. "Oh yeah you guys came here looking for something too right?" I asked a bit curious. Arashi snapped out of it _Finally! _ "And now that I think about it you guys were looking for the same thing." I said looking back and forth between the two. "We're looking for Igneel." Happy claimed, Natsu took a bite of his pizza, "Yeah, we heard a rumor Salamander was coming through this town so we came to check it out, but he turned out to be a fake." Natsu explained taking another bite of his pizza, Happy agreed. "Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all." Natsu nodded crossing his arms and mouth full. "No kidding, I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." I then sweat dropped, "I don't get it, your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Arashi jumped into the conversation she crossed her arms and shook her head slowly. "No, you've got it all wrong Igneel doesn't look like a dragon he is one." She said nonchalantly. _Huh?! _Happy popped up, "Aye! Igneel is a real life fire dragon!" _Wait!_ "Huh?!" I asked again, this time verbally.

(Even in this magnificent world of magic dragons are considered extraordinary mystical creatures they're rarely seen by the human eye.)

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town, it's totally ridiculous?!" I screamed leaving the two at a loss for words; I sighed and turned to Arashi, "So you were looking for Igneel too right?" I asked her, she nodded. "Sort of," She explained. "I came here looking for my brother, but after doing some research I found that he was in the same guild as Salamander. Along the way I found out that Igneel and Salamander were closely related in some way, but I never understood how." She finished, I nodded and smiled, "So that must've been what you were thinking so hard about." I concluded. "What," She exclaimed, "No I was thinking about something way different." She said shaking her head. "What was it then?" I asked her. She then paused and we sat in silence for a while. I then finally broke the silence, "What were you thinking abou-"She covered my mouth with her finger. "Shhh," She said turning her head to the window, "I'm still thinking." I face palmed then looked over to Natsu and Happy who were still stuck in an 'aw' state of mind. "You guys have all got to be kidding me!" I said, "Well I should get going." I sighed putting some money down on the table so they could pay for the meal. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you guts around." I said heading for the exit when I was suddenly stopped by the shocked face of a waitress, I turned to see what she was looking at and a shiver ran down my spine. Natsu and Happy were in a full blown bow on the floor of the restaurant. "Thank you for the meal!" They said simultaneously. "Get up you two," I screamed, "Cut it out you're embarrassing me!" I said still shivering from shock. "Look its cool, plus you helped me out earlier, so let's just call it even." The two looked at each other and started whispering something as though I couldn't hear them, I face palmed. Natsu suddenly popped up, "Oh, I know," He pulled out the autograph from earlier. "This is for you." He said with a grin on his face. I screamed, "No way!" I was finally about to leave when suddenly Arashi said something, "I got it!" She said gleaming happily. "I finally got it," I turned around feeling a bit gloomy now. "What'd you get?" I asked, _maybe it'll be something cool! _She looked to the sky and smiled cheerfully, "I finally got it," She repeated, "Yeah, but what did you get?" I asked a bit irritated now. Arashi then put a finger to her mouth, "Yeah, I'm not so sure this Salamander is a dragon…" She said, "You don't say?!" I screamed finally leaving that place. "Good grief, those people." I sighed and headed to the park to read the 7th issue of Sorcerers weekly,_ maybe it'll take my mind off of things._

oOo

* * *

**Arashi's POV**

"I've been walking around everywhere and I still can't find that little kids mom," I sighed, looking down at my feet. "I'm also nowhere closer to finding my brother…just where could that guild be?" Just then my stomach started to growl, _Hmm, guess I should've ate something at that Restaurant. _I walked over to a bench and sat down. _Still, it kind of makes me wonder what my brothers been doing all this time. I wonder how much he's grown….will he even….remember me? _ The thought never crossed my mind until now. It's been a while, there is a chance he might not _but what if he doesn't believe me either? _ I gave that a bit of thought, "Well," I stood up and dusted off my hands then placed them on my hips. "I'll just have to make him believe!" I smiled looking up to the sky, and out of the corner of my eye I saw something familiar rush past me. _Is that? No way! _"Excuse me?" I followed the after the mysterious figure, "Please, come back!"

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"That was quite a meal aye Happy?" I asked, "Aye," He agreed looking out over the town and out into the ocean. "Hey look, you think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party?!" Happy asked pointing out into the sea; I looked over shoulder to get a glimpse of it but suddenly got the sudden urge to puke. "I'm gonna hurl." I wheezed. Happy shooed me away. "Oh come on! It's not like we're going aboard or anything." He squeaked. We then heard a few girls talking about the party he was having on his yate they said something about him being a part of Fairytail. Happy and I looked at each other, then at the boat. "Fairytail," I said looking out at the boat, but quickly turned away cause I almost puked again. "Oh, no!" I groaned.

"So he's in Fairytail is he?"

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

"Lucy? That's a lovely name." He said putting down the bottle of wine, "Yeah, thanks!" I smiled. He crossed his legs, "I'd like to toast your beauty." He said, and then snapped his fingers causing the wine to lift out of its glass, I blushed a bit. "Now open up Lucy, savor each taste as it enters your mouth." He said smoothly. _Really?!_ I screamed inwardly, the thought giving me chills. I closed my eyes and allowed him to do what he wanted while I was still having an inward battle with myself. _I'm strong I can get through this…wait! _My eyes snapped open and I stood up swatting the drink out of the way. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked sternly. "I know what you're up to, you're trying to use sleep magic." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Well, very impressive my dear," He said tauntingly, "I don't wanna give you the wrong idea, yes I want to join the Fairytail guild but I'm not gonna date you to make that happen!" I snarled, he laughed "You're quite a hand full aren't you?" He smiled, just then the curtain flung open revealing a group of thugs holding passed out ladies all slung over their shoulders. _What?! _"What's going on here?" I asked looking at all of the girls passed out in the room, Salamander smirked, "Welcome aboard my ship," He turned his gaze fixing it on me, "And you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco," He grinned devilishly. "Don't make me angry!" He smirked, _Wait, What?! _"We're going to Bosco?!" I screamed, "You said you'd get me into Fairytail!" I choked turning to him, He glared down at me, "Ha, forget it! I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves!" _No way! _I glared, "How could you?! You're going to kidnap all these girls?!" I screamed turning my head to the women laying limp in the thugs arms; the thugs all seemed pleased with themselves. I then pulled out my gate keys, "Why you," I sneered, just us I was about to use them Salamander cast a magic ring summoning fire causing the purple flames to snap my keys out of my hand. "My keys," I screamed holding my hand, he swiftly caught the keys that were snapped in his direction. He laughed, "These are gate keys," He grinned, "So you're a Celestial wizard? Only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic." He smiled, "These are completely useless to me," He through my keys overboard,"Oops!" He grinned, _How? How did this happen to me, and all of these girls…why would they do such a thing?! _My body began to shake and my eyes started to water, "You used magic to take advantage of others," My voice cracked and I lowered my head as tears began to overflow and run down my face, "You're the worst wizard alive!" I shrieked. At that moment, Natsu fell through the roof and everyone was in shock, I wiped a tear out of my eye, "Hey, I know you!" I said smiling happily, the boat creaked and Natsu turned his face away covering his mouth, "This was a bad idea!" He groaned, "You are so lame!" I screamed when suddenly Happy flew in, "Hey, what are you doing here Lucy?" He asked floating above the whole Natsu fell through. I looked up and gasped, "Oh Happy, this jerk tricked me, he said was going to get me into Fairytail," Salamander and the group of thugs behind me stood there in awe and dumbfound, "Hold up, since when do you have wings?" I asked, "I'll explain that later okay? Hold on!" He said pulling me up with his tail, we flew away from the ship. Salamander turned to his crew, "After them, we can't let them report this to the magic counsel!" I then turned to Happy, "Wait, what about Natsu?!" I asked dangling in the air, "I can't carry two people!" Happy explained. Salamander cast a magic circle, "Prominence wind!" Suddenly multiple arms of purple fire shot up around Happy and I, and I was forced to endure the ride as Happy tried to dodge them swinging me back and forth. _I guess it's better than being burned._ I thought. After we made it away from the ship, I suddenly thought something I hadn't before, "Happy, what about Natsu and the other girls?!" I asked, but Happy had other news. "Lucy we have a problem." He said, _What?! _"What do you mean, what problem?!" I asked when suddenly, we were suspended in the air. "My transformation spell's worn off." He said as we fell into the ocean. "Oh great," I screamed as we splashed into the water.

**oOo**

* * *

**Arashi's POV**

_Hmm, is that Lucy's voice?! _ I stopped chasing the figure when I reached the docks, as I was making no advance on it what so ever. But then I heard a small splash coming from close by. _Did they jump in?! _I quickly dived in head first into the water and swam in the direction of the sound. "I'm not letting you get away that easily!" I groaned taking in deep breaths of air when surfacing, I finally reached the figure and grabbed on to it. "Gotcha," I screamed as it struggled in my grasp, _Wait a second, this thing seems too small and…fluffy?! _I looked down in my arms. "What the heck," I screamed looking down at the creature. I closed eyes and sniffed a bit _my life man, it's filled with disappointment!_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I saw a glimpse of something shiny in the corner of my eye and swam over to it, _My keys! _I swam up to the surface but quickly noticed someone was missing. "Happy, where are you?!" I looked around then heard a slight squeal and turned around, "Happy?!" I asked, but it was someone else, someone I hadn't expected, "Arashi? What are doing?" I asked tear dropping. She turned to me with Happy in her arms, "I'm crying." She said and I tilted my head to the side, "Why, exactly?" I asked a bit confused, she then shook Happy's seemingly lifeless body by the neck. "Because I can," She replied now crying furiously, _Wait a second…is she crying ice? _ I squinted slightly but then snapped out of it. "Anyways, here we go!" I lifted my key to the sky and twirled it around (Like a sane person) "I call on thee, open the gate of the water barer!" I put my key into the water then twisted it as though it were a lock. "Aquarius!" I screamed summoning my spirit, in a big swirl of water Aquarius emerged. Happy jumped out of Arashi's arms and popped to life. "A fish," He screamed, I tapped him on the face. "Not for you!" Arashi smiled, "That was awesome!" She said swimming over to my side, I nodded, "Yep, that's the power of a Celestial wizard whenever I use my gate keys I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me!" I smiled cheerfully accepting the praise. "Listen up Aquarius, I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the port!" I said pointing in the ports direction, Aquarius turned to me and 'tch'd me, and I'm like, _Did she just seriously 'tch' me?! _Arashi slid over to me cuffing a hand to her mouth, "I don't think she wants to." She said stating the obvious and I swatted her away, "You don't say?!" I screamed then turned back to Aquarius. "You're supposed to come through the spirit world to help people, nit to give me attitude!" I screamed, Happy turned to me with a shocked face, "I wouldn't make her any angrier Lucy." Happy chimed, "Let's get something strait," Aquarius began, and "The next time you so much as 'think' of dropping my key, "She slid her glare over in our direction, "You're dead." Happy and I shuddered, "It won't happen again!" We agreed shakily, Arashi put her hand to her chin in thought and I looked over to her, _please don't do it!_ I screamed internally, but I guess she didn't get that message, "Nope, can't guarantee that." She said and I almost died inside, Aquarius then lifted her vase and swung it over her head peacefully and gently, and I'm like _everything will be fine, no need to panic, maybe she didn't hear it, we'll be okay! _But then she swung the vase back around, sending a tremble of terror throughout the sea also causing up to crash into shore. At this point I was so done, I looked over to Arashi when we hit shore and collapsed on the sand, "You idiot!" I managed to get out before blanking out completely. A few seconds later I regained consciousness to see Aquarius chilling near the bay, "Hey what's the big deal? Think you could have tried 'not' to sweep me away with the ship?!" I asked now covered in sand, she stared confused at me. "But I didn't mean to get the ship!" She replied smugly, I cracked. "Wait that means you were meaning to aim for me?!" I growled, tick mark developing on my forehead. She then turned around and smiled to herself. "Don't call me for a while, I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend," She turned and glared at me, "And he's hot!" She said vanishing back to her dimension. I snarled, "You can try not to rub it in!" I screamed, Happy then hopped up, "I have an idea, if the fish lady gives you any more trouble, you can call me to take care of her!" He said, Arashi chimed in, "Yeah, we can take her!" She leaned over to happy and whispered in his ear, "Bring the soy sauce." She whispered Happy gave her thumbs up and I face palmed. "I don't think I can handle much more of this stupid girl and cat!" I screamed. Happy, Arashi, and I ran over to the wrecked ship a bit further down on the dock. "Natsu!" Happy screamed from Arashi's arms. Natsu peered down at Salamander from the top of the ship, "So you claim to be a member of the Fairytail guild?" He said coldly, Salamander shrugged, "So what's it to you? Now go get him men!" They all nodded, "Yes sir!" Natsu put his hand on his coat, "Let me get a closer look at your face," Natsu whipped off his coat and Salamander smiled as his men ran rushing to Natsu, "Natsu look out!" I screamed, "Don't worry about him, I probably should have told you this earlier but Natsu's a wizard too." He explained biting into a fish. _Gah! _"What?!" I screamed. Natsu then punched all of the guys at ounce and revealed the Fairytail symbol on his arm, "My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Fairytail wizard, and I've never seen you before!" He shouted. _No way!_ "You've gotta be kidding me!" I screamed peering up at Natsu. "So, Natsu is a Fairytail wizard?!" I screamed, beside me Arashi started shaking, I looked over to her and caught her mouthing something. _Brother? _ I looked back up at Natsu; Salamanders men started freaking out talking about how he was the real deal. Happy jumped out of Arashi's arms, "I know that guy Salamander is actually Bora the prominence, and rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior." Happy explained crossing his arms. Natsu began walking towards Bora, "I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy and I don't care if you're a good guy bad guy or what, I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairytail guilds name!" He screamed, Bora smirked, "What are you gonna do about it?! Stop me?!" He laughed; he opened a magic circle, "Prominence typhoon!" He yelled, Arashi took a step forward slightly and Happy flew in front of her, "It's okay," She said, looking up at Natsu, "He's strong; he won't be defeated that easily." She said gazing up at the purple flames that surrounded Natsu, she clenched her fist and I could see a light blue mist rising from it. "He can do it, he's a Dragneel." She said, Happy and I stared at her for a few seconds, Happy nodded and we returned our attention to Natsu. Bora was just about to leave when suddenly, "Ewe, this is so gross, you sure you're really a fire wizard?" Natsu's silhouette appeared to be eating the flames, Bora and his men turned around, "Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!" He continued, Bora and his men were horrified…._wait _I was horrified! Natsu then inhaled all of the flames then wiped his mouth, "Thanks for the grub poser." He smirked, Bora screamed, "What's going on here?!" He asked shocked and mortified. I looked over to Arashi who was giggling, "Fools." She laughed, I looked down at Happy, and his facial expression changed completely, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." He said, "I've never seen anything like that." I screamed, Natsu summoned a magic circle of his own, but his had a dragon symbol on it. "Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" He pounded his fist together and took on a bizarre stance. "Fire dragon, Roar," He then inhaled deeply then cuffed his hands together around his mouth and roared real fire, blowing all of Bora's men to bits. Bora had moved out of the way just in time and was standing on a purple plat form made out of flames. Natsu rose up from the ashes his face a blur," Hey guys!" I looked over to Arashi who was standing in her thinking position, _Not this again! _"I think I figured it out." She said hand to her chin, Happy turned around. "Really? What'd you get?!" He asked, I face palmed, _Don't ask her that!_ "I remember hearing something about Salamander being in Fairytail and being a fire dragon but," She looked up at him, "Is it possible that he could have just been mistaken as one?" I looked at her in shock not only because she came up with a reasonable conclusion or because she came up with something that actually made sense _well both of those reasons actually_ but because she might actually be right. "Are you saying, Natsu is Salamander?!" I asked, she looked at me and nodded. _No_ _way! _She then turned back to the fight,"I'm also saying that he's the real O.G." She concluded. _What? _"I hope you guys are paying attention, this is what a real Fairytail wizard can do!" He opened his hands and fire instantly rushed into his palms; he then ran forward charging at Bora full speed ahead. "Here I come." He screamed, Bora stepped back creating a new magic circle, "Wind surfer!" He screamed, beams of flames began to shoot out from the circle but Natsu dodged every last one of them and landed a full on punch. "So he eats fire then attacks with it? But how does he do it, is it some kind of spell?" I asked, Happy looked over to me, "He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, dragon scales that allow him to dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. His brand of magic is one that allows him to take on all the qualities of a dragon." Happy smiled, Arashi walked over and nodded. "He's correct; it's a type of spell that's rarely used anymore, in fact this type of magic was originally used to deal with fire dragons, and it's called dragon slayer magic, Igneel taught it to him." She said, Happy looked up to her, "How do you know so much about this?" He asked curiously, she smirked darkly, "A little birdy told me." She smiled playfully. Natsu suddenly screamed, "I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!" Bora acted offended by this, "You're gonna do what to me?!" Bora screamed. But it was too late, Natsu had already taken position. Natsu jumped into the air with a fist full of fire, "Fire dragon fist!" He screamed, punching Bora smack dab in the face causing him to fly back about 7 blocks away landing on the Hargeon town bell. "Silly Natsu," Happy began, "Everyone knows you smoke fish with smoke not fire." He said, Arashi nodded her head in agreement. _This girl!_ I thought but paid little to no attention to it for now it was I who was in a state of awe. "Oh wow, that was amazing!" I croaked, "But he over did it!" I screamed looking at all the ruble and debrief caused by the fight. "Aye," Happy cheered in agreement, Arashi nodded alongside him. "Oh shut you two!" I screamed. In the background I could hear the footsteps of what seemed to be an army. Just then Natsu grabbed my arm and Arashi's and started running, "Oh crap we gotta get out of here." He said trailing us behind him. I looked over to Arashi to see if she knew what was going on, she just hunched her shoulders. _This was no help at all! _ "Where the heck are you taking us," I screamed, "Just come on," He replied, "You guys said you wanted to go to join the Fairytail guild didn't yah?" He asked us looking back. Arashi nodded, and I just stared at him like _What? _ He smiled, "So let's go!" He grinned, Arashi and I stared at 'each other' this time, and she then smiled and gave me thumbs up. "Alright!" I screamed and Arashi giggled and we ran behind him. "Let's join the guild!" She screamed over flowing with laughter. _But still, _I thought to myself. _Who is her brother? _I thought back to when she was staring at Natsu, and how she knew so much about him and his abilities, _so could it be?_ But then I thought about how she cried ice tears and about how when she was worried about Natsu her fist illuminated with misty frost. _If they were related they would have the same ability wouldn't they? Opposites don't mix do they?_ _Or it more of opposites attract? _The thoughts were whirling in my head and I shook it to get them away, I looked over to Arashi and saw how happy and care free she was. _Ugh, _I sighed, _she seems to be a strong girl to have gone without a brother all these years, I'm sure she'll find him someday! _

**Arashi's POV**

My eyes narrowed as we entered the building…

_It's him, it's definitely him!_

**So how was it? Long you say? Well all shucks I tried! (Not really) Like I said before it kind of just happened so please don't hurt me, and I know….it's a cliff hanger but I've already started working on the second chapter, so her brother should be revealed then. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and hopefully next chapter won't be as long. Please review, and I don't own anything!**


End file.
